


Strawberry Lipgloss Kisses

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, Gift Giving, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun as a loving lesbian couple: they do domesticity, lunch dates, and gift giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lipgloss Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. It was supposed to be a drabble, but then this happened. If you don't know yet, they're both women in this fic! I am all for female Arashi members. Always. This was supposed to be Jun's birthday fic but I was too late lol. Ah well. And the smut is longer than expected... hah. All mistakes are mine. Apologies for grammar and typos!

Nino had always hated the scent of perfume.

Growing up in the Ninomiya household, most of the women in her family hardly ever wore perfume, or at all. Nino had always thought they were a waste of money, and most of them just smelled awful. She had also never liked cologne either, often scrunching up her face in disgust every time she walked past a man that drenched himself in it. Her brother wore cologne when he went on dates, and she would always make fun of him for that because he loved to spray himself all over with it.

_“Drenching yourself in that won't make you smell any better!”_

_“Shut up, Kazue! You smell like ramen half the time!”_

It wasn't until high school that she was introduced to the world of body mists that Nino made the conclusion that she would never date anyone who wore body mists, cologne, or perfume. Her fellow female classmates loved to spray themselves with it, and Nino found that it smelled horrid and sickeningly sweet to the point that she made it a personal mission to always sit near the windows for fresh air.

Fast forward several years: Nino met Jun.

Jun was the type of girl Nino would have tried to avoid in high school. She was everything that Nino wasn't: she got her hairstyle changed every month or so; she went for manicures and pedicures every three weeks; she cared about her skin and avoided getting tanned as much as possible; she wore makeup everyday (whether it was full face or not); she wore heels all the time, even when she had to make a brief trip to the _combini_ down the street; and she always wore perfume when she went to work (because _“body mists are for little girls,”_ Jun had once said with a look of disgust on her face when Nino held a bottle up in question).

Nino was pretty much the opposite of her girlfriend. She didn't care about makeup or clothes (even if she knew how to dress herself nicely, and apply makeup properly); she preferred sneakers to heels; she never really did anything for her skin except the occasional face mask and usual washing with cleanser (something Jun would always sulk about); she preferred staying in than going out; and Nino never wore perfume or anything similar except for deodorant if she could help it. So really, the fact that they were still together (although not without some major fights) was a blessing.

They had met during a launch party for one of the games Nino had a major hand in, and Jun had been invited because she had been involved with drafting out the legal technicalities for her game.

Nino still remembered what Jun was wearing. The tall and pale woman had worn a lovely red dress that had a slit on one side, showing off her long legs; she had her hair done up in a neat bun; toes and nails painted gold; and on her feet she wore silver stilettos. She was truly a beauty, and many of the party-goers could not take their eyes off her that night. Nino, on the other hand, had worn a simple yellow cocktail dress that hugged her slender body nicely, and white kitten heels. She was not as glamorous as her soon-to-be girlfriend, and her friend, Toma, almost had to force her to go to the launch party.

Nino had no intention of approaching Jun, even to say a simple greeting. She had been content with watching from afar, ignoring Toma’s little jokes about her crush on the woman, when Jun had suddenly looked her way. Nino remembered how she had stared at the beautiful woman before Jun gave a small smirk in her direction and walked over to her.

“Hello,” Jun had greeted when she made her way over, holding her flute of champagne in her hand. Nino had stared at her for a good ten seconds before realizing she had to say something back.

“Err… hi?” Nino had to look around her to check if Jun was actually speaking to her.

Jun had looked at her in amusement and Nino wanted to disappear into the floor. In her defense, she never had trouble talking to people she actually liked. Toma said that she had a way with words, charming people into doing her bidding (which was why her team always made her go to meetings with upper management) if she wanted— but she didn’t know why Jun was having such an effect on her.

“You’re Ninomiya Kazue, right?” Jun had asked. Nino had simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. “I must say,” Jun continued as she took a sip of her champagne, not missing the way Nino eyed her lips, “I am very impressed to meet a woman in the gaming industry who holds a lot of power. I admire that, Ninomiya-san.”

“Just call me Nino,” she replied as she met Jun’s gaze. Jun raised an eyebrow at her before downing the rest of her champagne and placed it on a passing server’s tray.

“Well, Nino-san,” Jun said as she took a few steps forward and leaned in to whisper in Nino’s ear. “How about we leave this party? There are some _questions_ I would like to ask you… privately.”

Nino had blushed at the implication of Jun’s words and the seduction in Jun’s tone, but she didn’t say no.

Jun had taken her home that night and the rest was history.

If Jun hadn't made the first move, there would not have been a Nino and Jun for the past two and a half years. There would not have been first kisses, late dinners, petty arguments about who was taking the trash out that day, _combini_ runs when one of them had their time of the month, and late night gaming sessions when they both had a rare day off together.

Nino thought that was really scary to think about.

 

Nino ignored the soft conversations around her as she played on her 3DS. It was noon, and she was waiting in their usual cafe for her girlfriend to arrive. Today was one of the rare days that they had the same time for lunch. Nino had the same lunch time almost everyday, while Jun’s lunch break was a little harder to come by because the woman was just _so_ busy all the time— she was a huge workaholic.

As Nino reached the final stage in her game, two hands clamped over her eyes. The soft scent of the other person’s perfume immediately hit her nose making it twitch a little.

“Boo!” The stranger said in Nino’s ear with a laugh.

“Hi Jun-chan,” Nino greeted and shut the cover of her 3DS off. She should have enough battery life to last for the next hour. The hands pulled back and Nino twisted in her chair to smile at Jun.

Jun was impeccably dressed today: she was wearing a soft pastel yellow blouse that Nino picked out for her two weeks ago, a black pencil skirt (that showed off her legs and behind very nicely), and grey strapped pumps. On her shoulder was the _Yves Saint Laurent_ tote bag she used for work.

Jun smiled back at her. “Sorry I'm late. The client just wouldn't leave.”

Nino shook her head and stuffed her game back in her backpack. “It's fine, I was just early.”

“Do you have a place in mind?” Jun asked when they left the shop together and merged with the flow of walking people. Nino reached down and intertwined their fingers together, swinging their hands back and forth. Jun smiled at her childish antics.

“Hmm…” Nino racked her brain for several restaurants nearby. They only had about an hour lunch, and they couldn’t walk too far, especially when Jun was wearing those heels today (even if Jun insisted it was fine, Nino knew her feet would start aching and the lawyer would complain about it when she got home). “Can we get hamburg steak?” Nino asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes rapidly at Jun in a pleading manner.

Jun rolled her eyes. “We always get hamburg steak!”

“I know, but you know how much I love it!”

“I can make it for you at home!” Jun complained, but they started heading toward the direction of the restaurant anyway. Jun almost always gave in to Nino’s requests, especially if she was acting adorable while making them.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated at a table near the corner. Nino wasn’t oblivious to the eyes that followed Jun as they walked to their table. _Back off!_ She wanted to yell at the salarymen that eyed her girlfriend like she was a piece of meat. _She’s mine!_ Jun paid no attention.

When they sat down, Jun immediately ordered a glass of water for herself and a strawberry smoothie for her girlfriend. Nino flipped through the menu lazily as Jun began tapping something in her phone.

When the server came back, the couple ordered their food and then fell back into a comfortable silence. Nino broke the silence a few moments later.

“What time are you coming home tonight?” she asked. Nino didn’t mind if Jun went home late due to the nature of her job, but it was nice to know if she had to wait up for her or not. Jun looked up from her phone and sent her a frown, her eyebrow furrowed as she racked her brain for an answer.

“I think I should be home by ten tonight…” she said hesitantly. “Unless something last minute comes up.”

Nino nodded. “Alright then, I’ll stay up and wait for you.”

Jun smiled at her and Nino felt a leg brush up against hers. Nino snickered and hunched down in her chair to allow Jun easier access. Jun didn't seem like it, but she very much liked to play footsie under the table in public.

“Thank you, Kazu-chan,” Jun purred. Nino grinned and hid a giggle behind her hand. When their food came, the two women quickly dug in. After their meals were finished, they quickly left the restaurant and walked back to their meeting spot. When they arrived back at the cafe, Nino spotted Satoko at the counter. She waved at the other girl in greeting before turning around to face her girlfriend.

“Well,” Nino begins, playing with the straps of her backpack, “I guess I'll see you later.”

Jun smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek before sending a small wave as they parted in opposite directions.

 

Later that evening, Nino was eating dinner in front of the television. She had bought takeout before heading home, and had decided to eat at home than at the restaurant by herself. She jumped in surprise when she heard the lock of the front door open and Jun’s loud, _I'm back!_ drowned out the sounds from the television.

“Eh?! I thought you said you wouldn't be back until ten!” Nino exclaimed in surprise as she ran over to meet her girlfriend at the _genkan_. She checked her watch— it was still only nine in the evening.

Jun grinned and set her bags on the floor. She leaned against the wall as she took off her heels and slipped on her house slippers. “I managed to get everything finished early!” She explained happily and raised her arms out for a hug.

Nino easily accepted the woman’s embrace and wrapped her arms around Jun, breathing in the scent of her lover’s expensive perfume. Jun has taken to wearing Flowerbomb by Viktor and Rolf these days, and it smelled phenomenal on her, even if Nino didn't exactly like the scent of perfume generally.

“Well, I can't say I'm not happy that you're home earlier than planned,” Nino mumbled into Jun’s neck and pulled back when Jun tapped her on the shoulder.

Jun sent her a grin. “I got Sho-kun to take over the rest of my stuff. I think I should be able to take the day off early sometimes,” Jun remarked before swooping down to seal their lips in a kiss.

Nino sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jun’s neck, bringing her closer to her. She gasped when she felt Jun’s long fingers slid under her baggy t-shirt to caress at her breasts— she never wore a bra at home if she could help it.

Jun sucked on her tongue hungrily as she she cupped both of Nino’s small breasts in her hands emitting a loud groan from the smaller woman.

“Hng… Jun…” Nino gasped as Jun twisted one of her nipples gently before sliding down to her knees. Nino spread her legs a little wider for Jun to get easier access and gasped when Jun leaned up and mouthed at her panties that was already a little wet. Just as Jun was about to pull down her panties, Nino quickly grabbed onto her wrists, halting her girlfriend's actions. “W-wait.”

Jun looked up at her in concern. “Is everything okay?” Nino shook her head.

“I want to continue, but can we please move to a bed?” She winced. “My back is starting to act up again.”

“Oh! Of course!” Jun said as she stood up before crouching down and picked Nino up bridal style in her arms. Nino let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around Jun’s shoulders to avoid falling off. She always forgot how strong Jun actually was, the other woman doing kickboxing and strength training at least four days a week. It was hot.

“A little warning would be nice!” Nino scolded with a glare. Jun chuckled and began making her way to their bedroom.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Jun asked teasingly as she kicked the bedroom door open with her foot. She dropped Nino gently onto the bed and began stripping her clothes off. Nino did the same, pulling off her underwear and t-shirt and throwing them on the floor. When Jun finally kicked off her thong, Nino found herself being tackled as Jun jumped on the bed and climbed on top of her.

“Ugh, you’re so excited today,” Nino moaned as Jun licked at her nipples and her other hand sliding down between Nino’s thighs. “You’re—ah!” She squeaked when Jun slid a finger inside her to the knuckle easily.

Jun laughed and tilted her neck up to capture Nino’s mouth. Nino sighed as she parted her legs even wider and Jun shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position between the tiny woman’s legs. She slid another finger in and made a ‘come hither’ motion, making sure to brush against Nino’s clit, causing her girlfriend to whimper loudly.

“Ah, fuck, Jun!” She cried as she broke off from the kiss and began to pant harshly as Jun pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy faster. Nino gasped when Jun pushed her fingers inside even further and curled her fingers upward striking her G-spot repeatedly. “Oh—!” Jun smirked as Nino let out a loud whine and clung onto Jun’s arms as she thrusted back into her fingers, trying to create more friction.

‘Yes, that’s it…” Jun murmured as she felt Nino clench around her hand, her whole body shaking with pleasure as her orgasm neared. “Come on, come on…” She thrusted her fingers faster, stroking against Nino’s g-spot each time, eliciting a loud moan from the woman beneath her. Jun shifted so that Nino’s breasts were in front of her and she took one breast in her mouth, sucking at it softly as she worked her lover to completion down below.

“Jun!” Nino shrieked and Jun paused in her ministrations of Nino’s breasts to watch in fascination as her lover’s face showed her pleasure when her orgasm finally came. Nino had her eyes closed, and her mouth wide opened as her body writhed with pleasure from her orgasm. Jun felt Nino clench her fingers and wrist tightly, her thighs pressing together as she pushed her pelvis up, riding out her orgasm, and Jun continued thrusting her fingers in and out of her but at a slower pace.

When she finally came down from her high, Nino was panting, her chest slicked with sweat. She winced as she moved to sit up against the pillows. Jun gently removed her fingers, enjoying the way it made a small slick noise from the wetness of Nino’s come with her fingers. She looked at Nino who was watching her with a blissed out expression and Jun licked her own fingers, tasting Nino’s juices. Nino smirked at that but didn’t move.

“Yum,” Jun said as she rubbed at Nino’s thighs and moved down her legs. The other woman was much shorter than her— petite even—but Jun knew that beneath this tiny frame, Nino had strength. She did gymnastics at a younger age before her back problems began, making her quit the classes she took. Now, the muscles she had before turned to nicely toned legs and arms, and Jun couldn’t stop touching; she couldn’t resist. “You should wear skirts more. Why hide your pretty legs?” Jun asked out loud as she gave a small kiss to Nino’s left knee.

Nino snorted and watched as her girlfriend caressed her legs all over. She didn’t even care if her legs were spread wide open, and that the sheets were going to be dirty. Jun was going to bitch about it later, but Nino didn’t care. She just had a mind blowing orgasm and she wasn’t in the mood for any of that right now.

“What about you?” Nino asked as she continued to watch Jun fondle her legs. It was a little embarrassing to see the other woman so fascinated with them, but Jun had a habit of touching them, especially if Nino wore skirts on the rare occasions (those rare occasions always ended up with Jun dragging her for small quickie sessions in the washroom stalls when they went out together).

Jun kneeled on the bed and felt between her own thighs, and was surprised to find herself that wet. She must have been more turned on than she thought.

“How do you want it?” Nino asked again as Jun scooted closer and reached out to place a hand on the paler woman’s waist.

“I want to ride you,” Jun replied as she placed both hands at the side of Nino’s head and brought her legs up the side of Nino’s tiny body.

“Hmm... I’m not stopping you,” Nino said as she pushed herself down to lie on her back and stuffed a pillow under her head.

Jun grinned and positioned them. She grabbed Nino’s left leg and placed it over her shoulder as she climbed on top of the smaller woman and straddled her hips, aligning their pussies together, making sure that she was touching her clit with her own. Jun wrapped her other leg over Nino’s other thigh, trapping her under her.

Nino gasped at the wetness when she felt Jun’s own vagina against hers. She felt herself getting more turned on at how wet her girlfriend was. It was an amazing feeling. Everything was so wet and warm, but it felt amazing.

Jun sighed as she kissed Nino’s calf and gave an experimental thrust, making Nino moan beneath her. She grinned and patted Nino’s thigh gently. Nino didn't get any warning because the next thing she knew, Jun started riding her hard. She clenched at the bed sheets before reaching up to grab at one of her breasts as Jun rode on top of her, connecting their clits together each time she thrusted forward.

“Do… you… like.. that?” Jun grunted loudly as she picked up speed, and thrusted against Nino harder and watched as her girlfriend stared back at her from beneath her with her mouth slightly open.

Nino gasped loudly at the sensations that rippled throughout her body. This was one of Jun’s favourite sex positions, and while she didn’t mind doing it since it gave her partner pleasure, it generally didn’t do too much for her. But tonight… it was surprisingly working and Nino could feel another orgasm building up. She tried to thrust back against Jun to create more friction between them and she knew that was a good idea because Jun let out a loud moan above her.

Jun panted harshly as she continued to keep up with her movements. The bedframe was hitting against the wall, and Jun knew their neighbours probably had an idea of what they were doing, but Jun didn’t care because she was concentrated on the small woman beneath her. She felt Nino whimper as she rode the smaller woman fast and hard, making sure to hit her clit each time. Jun could feel her own orgasm building up and she knew she wouldn’t last that long.

She pressed soft kisses to Nino’s foot as she added more strength into her thrusts, riding her even harder, and enjoying the way their wetness mixed together between her thighs. When she felt Nino push back against her thrusts, Jun gasped as her orgasm unexpectedly came over her. Jun groaned loudly and had to pause because of the overwhelming sensations that rippled throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. When she finally came down from her high, Nino was panting, but she gave her a grin when their eyes met.

“Did…” Jun panted softly, “did you come?”

Nino shook her head and removed her leg from Jun’s shoulder. “Nope, but watching you almost did it for me. Your orgasm face is lovely.” Nino snickered.

Jun rolled her eyes but slowly removed herself from her girlfriend, untangling their limbs. She got on her stomach and scooted up between Nino’s thighs and touched the folds with her fingers, feeling the slickness of their combined juices. Nino gasped and spread her legs wider to help accommodate Jun between her legs.

“Hmm… you’re so wet,” Jun said as she scooted up closer and pulled Nino’s thighs to rest on her shoulder. She then grabbed a stray pillow from the side and shoved it under Nino, elevating her hips a little.

Nino growled and pushed herself down closer to Jun’s face. “Get on with it, if you’re going to do it.”

Jun giggled and licked between the folds of her girlfriend’s pussy. She felt Nino tremble and Jun wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s thighs, trapping them at the sides of her face and got to work. She lapped at the remaining juices outside of her vagina before plunging her tongue inside. Jun felt Nino clench around her tongue and that just got her more excited with her task. Pulling back a bit, Jun licked at Nino’s clit and then moved forward to suck on it.

“Oh my god!” Nino cried out and Jun sucked on it even harder, encouraged by the sounds her girlfriend was making. Nino brought her hands to Jun’s head and pushed her girlfriend’s head down even harder, trying to get her to do more. “Please…”

Jun hummed against her girlfriend’s pussy and continued to lick at Nino’s clit. Nino let out a loud moan. Jun unwrapped her arms from around Nino’s thigh and squeezed them through the woman’s thighs, and pushed her legs apart. Jun pulled back a bit to look at her lover’s arousement. “You're so hot,” Jun complimented as she admired her lover’s pussy and smirked at her.

Nino blushed and glared at her. “I was enjoying it, don't mind me.”

Jun licked her lips seductively, earning a whimper from Nino before diving back down again this time with both her mouth and fingers. Nino let out a high-pitch squeal when Jun shoved two fingers inside without warning and teased her clit with her tongue. Jun loved how Nino clenched around her fingers, the woman’s hips rising up as she Jun continued licking at her clit. When she added a third finger and pumped them hard and fast. She shifted a bit so that she could reach for Nino’s g-spot and Jun knew she hit the jackpot when Nino let out a sound similar to a sob. Jun continued her ministrations, trying to get Nino to the edge. When she gave one last suck to Nino’s clit while hitting at her g-spot at the same time, Nino let out a loud cry and came once more.

Jun hungrily lapped up the juices as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of Nino as the smaller woman rode out her orgasm. When Jun finished licking all the juices up, she removed her fingers and sat back. Making sure that Nino was watching, Jun sucked each digit clean, knowing how much her girlfriend loved the erotic image.

“If you did porn, I'd buy all your videos,” Nino commented as she tried to catch her breath, but she was clearly pleased at the image. Jun laughed and crawled beside Nino on the bed.

“Even the straight porn?” Jun asked as she wrapped a leg around Nino’s thighs and pushed them together for a cuddle.

“Even the straight ones. I think it would be hot, seeing you get fucked. You really do make such a lovely face when you come.”

Jun hummed contently as she brought her hands up to rest on Nino’s chest., stroking it lightly. “Is this your way of asking me if you can fuck me with that new dildo of yours?”

Nino snapped her gaze at Jun. “Do you want me to?”

Jun smirked and brushed back her bangs. “If you can handle it.”

“Just give me a few minutes and we can get back to it,” Nino mumbled as she closed her eyes.

They never did get to it (Nino was too lazy to move from the bed to grab it), but Nino did give Jun fantastic cunnilingus before bedtime (after Jun’s whining).

 

The next day, Nino decided to surprise Jun by popping up at her work with a gift. Jun had recently gotten into a new hobby, and while it amused Nino (and drove her crazy sometimes), she always held Jun’s best interests at heart. When she had walked by the store a few days ago, she knew that she had to buy it for Jun. Holding the large gift bag by the strings with both hands, Nino made her way over to the reception of the law firm Jun worked at. She was greeted by a tall woman (Nino suspected she was taller than Jun) with the brightest smile she had ever seen.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Sakurai LLP! My name is Aiba Misaki. How may I help you, miss?”

Nino placed the bag on the floor and looked around. “Hi, yes. Uh, would it be alright if I popped by Matsumoto Jun’s office, Aiba-san?”

Aiba nodded and beamed at her. “Are you MatsuJun’s friend?”

Nino’s eyebrows shot up. MatsuJun? Well, that was new. She nodded. “Yeah, I have to give her something.”

Aiba grinned and reached for the phone, dialling in something on the phone. “And may I ask who’s visiting?”

“Tell her it’s Nino.”

Aiba nodded and smiled patiently as she waited for Jun to pick up her phone. While she waited, Nino took the chance to look around the area again. This was actually her first time coming to Jun’s floor of the building. She had always met Jun downstairs at the building’s entrance whenever they met up for lunch in the area or after work. Jun worked on the 22nd floor of the building for the corporate law department.

“Ah! Jun-chan!” Aiba’s voice cut Nino off from her thoughts as she turned to look at the receptionist. Nino raised an eyebrow at that. Jun-chan? Guess the two women were closer than she thought. “You have a visitor!” Aiba nodded on the phone as if she was speaking to Jun in person. It was actually kind of cute. “Yeah, she's at the reception right now. Her name is Nino-san.”

Nino turned her gaze away, already bored with the conversation. She watched as a few men in suits walked past with their big briefcase in hand. A few women walked by in tall stilettos and pencil skirts. Nino frowned and looked down at what she was wearing. She didn't care about dressing up all fancy for work because she worked in the gaming industry, and comfort was the most important thing to her when she worked, but she couldn't help but feel a little underdressed in this environment in her slim dress pants and gamer t-shirt.

“Nino-san?” Aiba called, a little unsurely. Nino turned back to the receptionist.

“Just Nino is fine.”

Aiba smiled at her and gestured towards the couches. “Matsumoto-sensei will be here in a minute. She's just wrapping up a meeting with a client right now. Why don't you take a seat and have some of our refreshments in the meantime while you wait?”

Nino smiled and thanked the receptionist before walking over to the couches. She threw herself on the sofa and sighed. _And how long would that meeting be?_

Thankfully, Jun arrived ten minutes after the call. Nino heard the click-clacking of Jun’s heels against the marble floor as her girlfriend made her way up to her.

“Kazue!” Jun exclaimed in surprise as Nino got to her feet. She eyed her girlfriend appreciatively. Today she was wearing a white blazer with a red blouse coupled with a white pencil skirt. On her feet were Louboutin pointed heels. “What are you doing here?” Jun looked over to reception at the corner of her eye and noticed Aiba was watching them with a curious expression.

“Can we go to your office?” Nino asked as she held up the large gift bag in her hands.

Jun looked at it in surprise and turned to her girlfriend in disbelief. “And what’s this?”

Nino shook her head and grinned. “Office. Now.”

“Alright, alright.” Jun grabbed Nino’s arm and walked her over to the large glass doors. As they passed the reception desk, Nino returned the wave that Aiba gave her with a nod.

Nino looked around in fascination as they walked down the halls to Jun’s office. There were so much glass in this place!

“Here,” Jun said as she opened a door to one of the few offices with blinds. She turned to a young woman sitting near them. “Call me if someone needs to see me, please? I'll be unavailable for about half an hour.” The secretary nodded and gave Jun a small bow. Nino walked in the office quickly.

“Wow, Matsumoto-sensei has her own office,” Nino remarked as she set the bag down on the glass coffee table. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. “This is really nice. I can't believe this is my first time in here.”

“Well, we are busy most of the time,” Jun replied as she closed the door gently and walked over to Nino. “So, why are you here?”

Nino smirked. “I can't visit my girlfriend at work now?”

Jun rolled her eyes but not unkindly. “I don't mind you visiting me, but it is strange that you are here. Everything okay?” She asked in concern.

“Of course it is. I just wanted to give you something.” Nino bent down and picked up the bag and held it out to Jun. “It caught my eye when I was walking home a few days ago.”

“Ooh! What is it?” Jun asked as she took the bag from Nino’s hand with wide eyes.

“See for yourself.”

“And you went all the way to my office to give it to me?” She asked in astonishment and peeked inside the bag. “What is it?” She asked again.

Nino fell back on the couch and and crossed her arms behind her head. “Check it out for yourself,” she simply said again.

Jun hummed and sat down beside her. She placed the bag on her lap and pulled off the wrapping paper. When Jun reached in, Nino tried her hardest to not make it obvious that she was watching her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Hmmm…” Jun mumbled as she took out a huge wooden box. “Wow. Did you buy me a new designer bag or something?” Jun teased with a chuckle as she placed the box on the table.

Nino rolled her eyes. “You have, like, six of them at home. And no, I didn't get you new shoes either. Half of the closet already houses your heels.”

Jun smirked and opened the box. When she saw what was in it, she blinked in surprise. A few times actually.

“Do you like it?” Nino asked in a hesitant voice as she watched Jun’s expression. “It… it seemed like something you would like…”

Jun stayed silent as she lifted the gift out of the box. “You…” Jun paused before speaking again, “... you bought me a bonsai?” She held it up with both hands. It wasn't very large— it was the kind you kept at your desk. Nino had chosen it based on its size and appearance. “How much did this cost you?!” She exclaimed in surprise.

Nino blushed and coughed to hide her embarrassment. “You don't need to know that.”

Jun whipped her head in Nino’s direction. “Kazue, this has got to be expensive! Just look at it! How many years?!” She exclaimed and placed the bonsai in front of Nino’s face.

Nino pushed the bonsai away gently and looked at her girlfriend in amusement. “I know, I was the one that bought it for you, Jun-chan. I think the shopkeeper said it was 30 years old?” she said patiently.

“My goodness!” Jun said in disbelief as she stared at the bonsai and looked it up and down and around. “It's gorgeous! Thank you so much, Kazu!” She said happily, still not taking her eyes off of it.

“No problem,” Nino said dismissing her thanks with a wave of her hand.

Jun placed the bonsai back in the box. “I think I'll keep this one for the office,” she remarked, “so it will always remind me of you.”

Nino snorted. “You're so smart, J. That was my intention.”

Jun turned to her with a grin. “I am, aren't I? This is a great gift. Thank you so much.”

Nino blushed. “Don't worry about it,” she mumbled. Jun laughed and slid back on the sofa next to her.

“You're seriously so awkward.” She began to place soft butterfly kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Nino’s eyes widen and placed a hand on Jun’s shoulders.

“W-wait. Here?!”

Jun laughed and pulled Nino on top of her lap. “No one’s going to come in.”

Nino scowled. “That’s what you think. I’m not doing it with you in your shiny office! We have a perfectly good bedroom, Jun!” Despite her complaints, she didn’t remove herself from Jun’s lap. Plus, Jun smelled fantastic.

Jun nuzzled her face against Nino’s neck. “Hmm… thanks again, Kazu. I really like the gift,” Jun said happily. “I love you.”

Nino sighed in exasperation but smiled anyways, not even trying to fight the blush that was staying on her cheeks. “You’re welcome, and I love you too.”

Jun grinned and leaned over for a kiss, ignoring Nino’s earlier protests of doing anything in the her office.

“We’re going to get caught,” Nino sulked when they pulled apart.

“They already know I'm seeing someone,” Jun replied as she breathed in the soft scent of laundry detergent from her lover’s clothes. “Of course, they don't know my lover is a woman, but that's none of their business.”

“You're such an exhibitionist!” Nino complained as Jun hummed happily and stuck her hand under Nino’s shirt. “Jun!” She scolded.

“What are you scared of?” Jun asked. “I'm just cuddling.”

“With your hand under my shirt?” Nino deadpanned in question. She narrowed her eyes at Jun.

“I like to improvise,” she replied cheekily.

Nino sighed. “You're terrible.”

“No, just really happy,” Jun replied and squeezed Nino tighter to her body.

 _Well,_ Nino thought with a sigh, she couldn't argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that some people think tribbing doesn't work, but some women do do it and hey, what works for some may not work for others, right? I think it's a very intimate act ^^ which was why I added it in, and the fact that Jun could probably handle the work lmao. Thanks for reading everyone, and Happy (belated) Birthday, Jun!!! Now off to more Matsumiya adventures that doesn't involve all fluff~!


End file.
